Glaucoma is a leading cause of vision loss, particular in the elderly. In spite of its tremendous impact on health, the diagnosis and treatment of glaucoma is hindered by the difficulty of obtaining frequent intraocular pressure measurements that can enhance treatment and encourage patient compliance. Moreover, the problem is compounded by large intraocular pressure variations within a single day. This Phase I project will design 1mm and 3mm scale microelectromechanical (MEMS) pressure sensors suitable for attachment to intraocular lenses (IOLs) and as intravitreal implants, respectively. The 3mm scale device will be fabricated and tested in Phase I to demonstrate feasibility. The pool of patients with glaucoma at the time of IOL implantation is limited to one or two hundred thousand per year, but piggy-backing on an IOL does not subject patients to additional risks of infection. The intravitreal implant is suitable for essentially all glaucoma patients with minor risks associated with a specialized surgical procedure. The measurement of intraocular pressure is critical to the diagnosis and treatment of glaucoma. However, such measurements require relatively costly and frequent office visits. This project applies new electromechanical systems (MEMS) technology to enable patients to monitor their own intraocular pressure via two possible implant methods. One is an attachment to an intraocular lens and the second is an implantation into the vitreous cavity. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]